


Little Bit

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anatomy talk, Anniversaries, Awkwardness, Creation, Enlightened Adrien, F/M, Family Fluff, Lots of dialogue, Love, Morning Sickness, Nesting, New Baby, Prepping, Puberty discussion, Side Effects, awkward implications, best friend love babies, best papa ever, love musicals, more work, pitter-pat of little feet, spring baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Not everything in life is expected, but sometimes in life we find ourselves expecting. That sort of bomb is dropped at Marinette Dupain-Cheng's feet and now she has to figure out how to juggle her new responsibilities and her alter-ego, secret identity Ladybug.Would Chat understand?"Are you pregnant?"And that's when I slapped him, your honor."No, you silly cat." He sighed in relief. "I'm not.It wouldn't even be possible.">>> (read the first chapter first)>>>"WHAT!?! No way!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to admit this was on a whim. I think I'm starting to have an idea where I'm going with it. Just bear with me.

The cooler breezes were starting to blow though and Marinette could smell autumn in the air. This was the start of a four day weekend and she couldn't be more thrilled.

Her bed had been whispering sweet nothings in her ear every morning for the last month. That start to school every year was one of the hardest things to get used to. Marinette really was spoiled during the summer since her parents let her sleep in regularly. Then school would come around and she'd be blindsided with fatigue. Well, that and the whole ladybug and chat noir thing they had going. Akumas were a lot easier to handle when she didn't have to worry about homework, school, or getting enough sleep.

"Honey, could you come down and help with something?" her father called up through the trapdoor.

She placed the little chrysanthemum she'd picked from her balcony garden in a little vase on her desk. "I'll be right down!" La di dum la di, la di dum la da, la di dum, la di dum, la da. 'For Now For Always' played through her head since her parents' anniversary was coming up. They've been married for twenty-one years, twenty-two here directly, and Marinette could see just how in love they were even to this day. She'd lucked out in having the best parents a girl could ever ask for. The song she was singing was one they'd claimed as 'their song,' and it was the one from the Disney film 'The Parent Trap' staring Hailey Mills and Margaret O'Hara.

Marinette hurried down the stairs. Perhaps a little too fast, as her toe caught on the bottom step. Luckily, her father was there to catch her, "Whoa there, pumpkin, can't have you injuring yourself. I need help in the bakery."

"Oh? Where's maman?" she asked, glancing around nervously for a sign of her mother. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, and her father had been running the bakery pretty much solo all day.

"She'll be down in a bit." They walked into the industrial kitchen and Tom handed her a recipe, "I'll need you to make this dough for me, please. Go ahead and double it because I'm going to be making multiple flavors."

"Yes, sir," she saluted with a giggle.

Marinette had most of it mixed up when she heard a shuffling and a big yawn behind her. A second later there was a hand resting on her shoulder, "Thank you honey for being so helpful."

"No problem, maman," she beamed, "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted," she yawned again as if to accentuate the point.

Tom exchanged an encouraging glance at Sabine who nodded. Marinette pulled the bowl off of the mixer and set it off to the side to rise. Tom had disappeared into the store, but returned shortly after.

Sabine grabbed Marinette's hand, "Come with me. Your father and I have something to tell you."

If she hadn't been nervous before she was surely nervous now. Marinette glanced from her shifty father and then over to her increasingly pale mother. In fact, Sabine looked positively green.

"Excuse me," she exclaimed as she bolted from the room.

"Well," Tom coughed uncomfortably before snapping his fingers and smacking the same fist into his palm, "I guess we'll wait for your mother to return. Tea?"

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Marinette to stew on the couch. Different scenarios ran through her head; all of them serious and bad. _No money for college, moving away, changing schools, losing the bakery, someone died..._

Sabine returned, "Tom, we had better hurry this along. I need to get something to eat and lie down."

Tom was back with a buttered croissant already in his hand and a smile on his face, "Way ahead of you, dear."

"You wonderful, wonderful man," Sabine grinned before biting into the croissant.

Marinette glanced between the two. Her mother had looked positively sick, but now she appeared to be ravenous. What was the deal?

"Honey, it has been a  _long_ time since we've done this, and we realize this might come as quite the shock, but..." she glanced over to Tom who was procuring an envelope from his back pocket, "we're going to have a baby."

It took nearly a minute for the words 'we're' and 'baby' to register. At first, Marinette blinked once, slowly, and then her eyes widened. She looked accusingly at her father and then her mother, "Was this planned?"

Tom burst out laughing. He obviously found the situation a whole lot more humorous than her mother, who was glaring at him, "No...no, not at all."

Sabine sighed, "We thought we couldn't have any more children after you, Marinette. We tried for years to have another."

"And, as luck would have it, we just didn't try hard enough, apparently," Tom beamed.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Marinette excused herself to go to her room. Tom and Sabine exchanged worried glances. They weren't sure exactly what kind of a reaction that was, but they were going to give her some space to accept the news.

"TIKKI!!" Marinette shouted. The little red blurb appeared in front of her face, "Would you care to explain to me how my _parents_ , who tried for years to conceive another child, somehow became _pregnant_ not long after you graced me with your presence?"

Tikki shifted guiltily, "Uh..."

"Please, tell me you didn't have anything to do with that."

"I would..." Tikki fidgeted nervously, "I did say I'm also the kwami of creation, yes?"

"Yes," Marinette glowered, "But you didn't say that was going to affect anyone other than me!?"

"It kind of comes with the territory. Prolonged exposure can make people more _fertile._ "

"FERTILE! My mother, my forty year old mother, is pregnant!?!?" Just then Marinette's jaw flopped open and she dropped to her chaise, face in her hands. Her breath was coming in pants, "I'm going to have a baby brother or a baby sister. I'm going to be a big sister." Marinette squealed happily, "I have to go talk to them."

Tom and Sabine sat patiently on the couch, waiting to see if Marinette would reappear, and to their delight heard her heavy footfalls bounding down the stairs.

"I'm going to be a big sister!!!" she shrieked excitedly, "I can't believe it! Maman, you're going to have a baby!"

"Yes, I know," Sabine grimaced.

"How do you feel?" Marinette asked, suddenly aware of how selfish her reaction had been. Her mother was having another baby. This was a big deal.

"Tired, and nauseous, but otherwise I'm okay. I'm just trying to come to terms with this."

"How far along are you?" she asked.

Tom held out the envelope and Marinette pulled out a little picture. It was dated yesterday and in the middle was a sonogram of her little blob of a sibling.

"Oh, my God! Maman, you're eleven weeks? How did I miss the symptoms?"

Sabine shrugged, "I hid them well from your father, too. I was in denial until I felt I needed to take a pregnancy test. I'd missed two periods and it was time."

"How did papa take it?" Marinette glanced over to Tom Dupain who sat looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Sabine rolled her eyes, "He whooped and hollered, overjoyed. I thought everyone in Paris could hear him."

"I did," he nodded. His eyes were resting on Sabine, a tenderness rarely seen, as his heart swelled, "We might be older than we'd planned, but I know that I've dreamed of having another child for as long as I've had the privilege of being your papa. Other than being a baker, being a daddy was the only thing I ever wanted to do. I'd dreamed your mother and I would have a dozen little children running through the kitchen beneath our feet. I was overjoyed we were blessed with you, Marinette, but to think we have a chance to do it again? After so many tries? Ah! I don't even know if words exist to express..." A single tear slid down Tom Dupain's face.

Marinette had never seen her father so emotional. She felt compelled to walk over to her papa and sling her arm around him, "You're such a great papa." Then she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Tom chuckled, "I believe you are biased."

"I'd like to think I'm the only opinion that matters," she grinned, "And it doesn't make it any less true."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette steps up her responsibility to help out and her friends notice something has changed.
> 
> **It's simple, but all the chapters are going to be pretty sweet, short, and simple.

Sabine peeked over the her pillow to see the spot next to her empty. Tom had been waking up early to run the bakery on his own. A small smile crept across her face as she caught sight of the croissant and cup of still steaming tea on the night stand next to the bed.

"That wonderful man," she sighed, "That wonderful, wonderful man." As she picked up the plate she noticed a little slip of folded white paper. When she read it she grinned even more.

_My Darling,_

_The hardest part of my day is when I leave you. I am the luckiest man in existence to have you as my wife. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to notify Marinette or myself. She is almost as over the moon as I am. Her energy is astounding. We have indeed been blessed. Sleep well, my lovely wife. Take care of our little baby-bun._

_Tom_

* * *

The the bakery, Tom and Marinette stocked all the large glass display cases. He'd been baking since four that morning. When Marinette woke up at five pastries really started moving. It was a lot faster to fill and fold when there were two sets of hands. Tom hadn't missed his wife in the bakery more than those hours he spent alone. They really worked well together.

Marinette was talented in her own right, too. Her passion, and talent, might be in fashion, but she had one hell of an intuition in the kitchen. If she ever decided not to go through with her fashion dreams she would make one fine baker. Or cook, as Sabine would point out. Marinette excelled in blending flavors; she didn't even have to taste the food because her nose was spot on. 'Wife material' he thought with a grin.

A few customers had wandered into their store when Marinette's head jerked his direction.

"Mom's awake," Marinette sang as she bounced across the store to the cash register. "I heard the floor creaking." She pointed upwards to where their kitchen would be.

Crowds were pretty steady this time of day, but they had gotten all the displays well stocked. Tom contemplated staying to help Marinette out in the bakery a little longer before she gave him a glare that said 'you better go tell her good morning.' He chuckled at the sassy expression.

Tom grinned, "I'll be right back."

He ascended the stairs quietly and peeked in the front door. Sabine was pouring herself another cup of tea. Tom was rather light on his feet as he snuck up behind his wife. He slid his large hands around her waist and smiled, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, lovely husband of mine," she grinned, "Thank you for the croissant."

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "It was the least I could do. You've got my little bun in your oven."

"Honey, I've had a lot of your buns in my ovens," she chuckled.

He smirked, "Yes, but this one is special. I added a secret ingredient to the batter." He waggled his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.

"A special pain in my backside," she laughed.

Tom's eyes widened in surprise. "Feeling a little--"

"Nauseous," she sighed, "I'm hoping this tea helps." The tea cup was thrust up into the air like a ritual performed many times in hope for something to change. In this case, to banish a traitorous gut to the lower depths of hell so she would be left in peace.

"Need another croissant?"

"No," she scrunched up her nose in contemplation, "Actually, I'm thinking meatballs with mounds of cheese."

"Meatballs...for breakfast?"

"WITH CHEESE!!! Don't judge me, Tom Dupain," she smirked, "You remember what it was like with Marinette, yes?"

He followed her over to the dining room table where she sat down and glanced up at him playfully.

"Oh, yes, no need to remind me. Watermelons would be pretty hard to find." He bit his lip. Sabine was pregnant with Marinette in the winter and violently craved watermelon.

"Then there was the ice cream. I remember eating _so_ much ice cream."

"And tuna," he chuckled, "I'll see if Marinette will go to the market later and stock up on some of your usual foods." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her cheek pressed softly into his palm and she sighed.

"It could be different this round," she sighed, "I really kind of want to drink pickle juice right now."

"Glass of pickle juice coming right up," he smiled, "And then I have to go relieve Marinette. She's liable to send a search party if I don't return soon."

* * *

Marinette had begun taking extra shifts at the bakery on weekends and putting in time after school when she was through with her homework. Then, she would take on the monotonous, menial duties around the house like dishes, laundry, and tidying up.

She'd just sat down to relax with a well deserved iced tea when her phone chimed. Ten to one, that was Alya and Marinette was going to have to turn down another outing. There was just too much to get done.

**Alya: Are you coming out to the movie tonight?**

**Marinette: I can't. I have a mountain of laundry to do and I'm helping prep dough for tomorrow.**

**Alya: I hope you're getting rewarded for all this work you're doing lately.**

**Marinette: I will be. :) Have fun!**

**Alya: What is that supposed to mean? I guess Adrien is third wheeling, again.**

Marinette sighed. Of course, Adrien would be able to go to every single outing Alya and Nino had planned when Marinette _wasn't_ going. He could rarely make it to anything else. Way to aim for those squishy spots, Alya.

**Marinette: Tell him I'm sorry.**

_And dang am I ever sorry.  
_

**Alya: I guess I'll just have to tell him his date can't make it.**

**Marinette: Sure. -_-**

She knew what Alya was doing and it wasn't going to work. Preying on her sensitivities and desire to be with Adrien. He was nice to look at, but there was someone new in town, or there would be, and this one would crave her love and need her.

**Alya: I wonder what Chloe is doing tonight?**

_Low blow, Cesaire_. She glared at her phone.

**Marinette: Alya, I swear!**

**Alya: :P Just kidding, sweet pea. Even I'm not that evil to you or Adrien. We'll miss you.**

* * *

Alya arrived at the theater to meet Nino and Adrien. The entire trip had been hectic; the cabbie tried to take a 'short-cut' which ended up taking twice as long. She finally yelled at him to stop and let her get out and she ran the rest of the way.

The boys were waiting outside of the entrance chatting. When she showed up, friendless, their eyebrows rose. No one noticed her panting.

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked.

At the same time, Nino's exasperated, "Again!?" reverberated through the space.

"Yeah, yeah, breathing-isn't-important or-anything," she gasped then shrugged, "She's busy. But what can you do? Sorry, Adrien, but you are dateless yet again."

Adrien frowned, "I wonder if everything is all right." He shifted his feet nervously. Adrien didn't mind doing things alone, hell, he was usually alone. He was thrilled to have friends to go with regardless of their relationship status. What bothered him was that Marinette had been unable to go to the last three activities Nino and Alya had planned. She was normally very enthusiastic to attend.

"Like Alya said, what can you do?" Nino shrugged for him. He shared a sympathetic glance his direction before perking up, "Maybe next time. Or maybe we could find you a proper date, eh, bud?"

"Marinette is a proper date, Lahiffe!" Alya exclaimed looking affronted. "She'd be heartbroken if we shut her out." Alya glared at Nino.

Adrien put a consoling hand on her shoulder and chuckled, "I'd rather have Marinette."

Alya and Nino exchanged knowing glances. He might not express it as such, but Adrien was starting to become fond of Marinette's company in the way they were more than happy to pair off.

"I'll ask her about it tomorrow. Now let's get going! We're going to miss this show and I've been waiting weeks."

They wandered over to the ticket booth to stand in line. There was practically no one there.

"You do realize it is a love story with robots, right?" Nino tipped his head condescendingly.

Not to be dissuaded, Alya straightened up and said, "Don't patronize me! It worked in Bicentennial Man and Batteries Not Included."

"And Short Circuit," Adrien added.

"Yeah, Nino, now shut up and let's go!" Alya grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him up to the next available window. "Two for 'Static Attraction,' please." She leveled a glare at Nino who was snickering shamelessly next to her.

"No wonder Marinette bailed," he cried as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Adrien stood silently biting his lip to keep from smiling.

"I'll leave you here," she threatened, "Let's go Agreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next: Marinette tells her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks now since Sabine and Tom informed Marinette of the new baby. They wanted Marinette to wait until they were into the second trimester before informing any of her friends. Today was the day she'd decided it was time to let them know what had been keeping her so tied up.

"I have some news," she plopped down in her seat and whispered over to Alya, "But you have to promise not to freak out."

"You told Adrien that you're hopelessly, madly, obsessingly in love with him and want to have all his babies?" she rattled excitedly. Alya could barely curb her enthusiasm.

"You're already freaking out." Marinette frowned and crossed her arms. The pout was petulant, but superficial.

"Was I right," she clapped her hands to her face in disbelief with a gasp, "Tell me!" Alya bopped in her chair, squealing. Her eyes were sparkling with pent up excitement.

"ALYA!" she hissed, "No. One part was right, kind of."

Alya stopped. Her clasped hands dropped slowly into her lap. The bubble was officially burst, "Then what is it?"

Marinette pursed her lips, smothering her grin, as she whispered, "I'm going to be a big sister."

"You are not."

"I am," she nodded, the smile officially peeking.

"Shut. Up."

"I will not," she reached in her back pocket to retrieve the sonogram photo her dad had given her that morning, "See for yourself."

Alya gasped excitedly again as she greedily stretched her fingers out to grab at the picture, "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme." Gasp! "Oh, my God, girl, you weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"And I thought I'd have the youngest sibling. This is crazy! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! Welcome to the club, chica!"

Marinette beamed, "Thank you. I'm so excited."

"What's so exciting?" Nino asked across the way.

Alya smirked, "Tell him girl or I'm gonna."

Marinette leaned forward, conspiratorially, to whisper. Adrien leaned over to hear, too. "My mom is pregnant."

There was an audible gasp from both Nino and Adrien.

"Holy crap!" Nino exclaimed, "That's so rad! A little mini-Marinette. I don't think the world will be able to take all the sweetness."

"Right?" Alya grinned, "And our little girl is gaining the responsibility that comes with the new sister title. It's so amazing."

Adrien frowned. He listened to his friends talk about how cool their experiences have been with having brothers and sisters. They shared advice with Marinette like they were imparting helpful wisdom learned through hard-nosed experience. Soon Marinette would belong to a world that he knew nothing about, and inside that hurt more than he'd care to express. He'd never thought about it before, that he and Marinette shared their being singlets, and he'd never stopped to think about that commonality. But now, now that he no longer would share that with her, it felt like he'd been robbed of a comrade and he was exponentially more lonely.

"Hey, why the long face, dude?" Nino elbowed Adrien in the ribs and knocked him out of his deep thought.

"Uh, nothing," he shrugged dejectedly.

Nino threw concerned looks back to the girls so they'd pay attention. Dude was down and he might need back up. "What is it, bro? You look upset."

He sighed, "I just don't understand...that. I don't have a brother or a sister," he laughed bitterly, "Hell, I don't have any family, except my dad."

There were no words to come out of Nino's flopping mouth. It popped open, made a bewildered sound, and then snapped shut again. He glanced back to plead with Alya and Marinette saying 'anytime guys.'

Marinette hated seeing Adrien upset. Not even taking the time to think, she leaned forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Hey." He turned to look up at her and she smiled, "Y-you can join mine. B-borrow, I mean. Learn what it is like with me."

He smiled sadly, "It's not the same, Marinette."

"I know," she frowned, "But you could experience some of it, right? Pretend?"

"My dad would never let me," he shook his head.

"What if we impressed upon him how educational it would be? Tell him you're learning family development and we're your case study." Adrien started to argue and Marinette set her jaw, "I'll go with you if you want. I'll explain to him that you haven't been given the opportunity to see what life with a baby is like and it might he useful in your not-so-distant future. Plus, you know it'll be fun."

"Okay," he nodded, "We'll talk to Nathalie. She's the one I really have to clear it with, anyway. She'll have to build it into my schedule."

* * *

Sabine pored over the parenting magazine she'd picked up at the doctor's office. Her eyes widened.

"Read anything interesting?"

She nodded, "Tom, did you know they have a trend called designer births, now?"

His eyebrows rose, "Do I want to know?"

"No," she shook her head adamantly, "Too much."

"My grandmother gave birth to my mother out of the back of a caravan," he smiled.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed, "That sounds more my speed."

"What are you thinking?" Horse drawn vardo through the hills of France had Tom feeling nostalgic for his childhood and when he travelled China with Sabine in their younger days.

"Well, I'd like to discuss it with Marinette, but I was thinking here at home." 

He liked that idea, too. Wait. "Marinette?"

"She's getting older Tom. I want her to have the opportunity to be a part of this if she wants to."

He kissed her forehead and smiled, "That is a splendid idea."

"I may need to call Mere Gina for her expertise," Sabine smiled.

_It rained all evening. Sabine couldn't stay still. Nausea had been chasing after every meal and sleep was evading her._

_"Honey, you may want to call your mother."_

_Tom's eyes glistened, "You don't mean..."_

_Sabine bit her lip and smiled, "Mmhmm."_

_The baby was on her way. Though it might seem out of the norm, Tom's mother returner to a nomadic lifestyle after his father passed away. She said the walls of city life are stifling and had to return to her roots; nostalgic for the familiar. She drove her home through the French countryside with a freedom anyone would envy. Fresh herbs hung from the back and lanterns perched waiting for the day to end. She was going to be Sabine's midwife so she stayed close to the city. Tom had to send a runner to find her. Thankfully, she made it just in time the day Marinette was born.  
_

"My mother?" his eyebrow quirked up, "She is older, Sabine. I don't even know where she is."

"We'll wait for her letter in the mail. She tends to stay put for a couple months at a time. I know she establishes a temporary post so she can receive our letter in reply."

"Yes," he nodded, "I will send it in my next letter and ask if she would care to visit."

"If you mention we're having another baby I'm sure she'll invite herself." They both chuckled at that. Tom's mom loved babies. She was a midwife because she loved welcoming new souls to the world. This baby would be special, just like Marinette, being that this baby was blood.

"I have to get back to the kitchen. Tarts are coming out soon."

"Have a wonderful day," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tweaking. If there is a mistake do let me know.
> 
> *Adrien and Marinette are sixteen; Adrien's seventeenth birthday is coming up.  
> **Sabine and Tom have been married for twenty-one, almost twenty-two years.  
> ***Tikki has been with Marinette right about two years. (this was tweaked)  
> ****Sabine was a young bride at eighteen and they tried for five years for Marinette.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope I haven't confused anyone. :D


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so tired, Tikki," Marinette groaned. She'd been doing her maman's duties around the bakery and it was taxing. "No wonder maman was so tired." Ooof! She flopped down on her bed.

"It's only been three months, Marinette. Your maman did this job for years. You just don't have the practice yet. Give it time."

"I think it'll kill me first," she sighed.

"Look at it this way," Tikki grinned, "You're arms look fantastic."

Marinette grinned. Even though Ladybug did afford some more muscular definition, working long hours in the bakery really helped in the bulk department. She glanced down at the sinuous bulges on her shoulder, "I guess that is a nice bonus." She puffed her bangs out of her face with a huff. "Now, a shower."

Of all the parts of her daily routine the shower was her favorite. Today had been a delivery day so she looked forward to it even more than usual. The way the water washed away the stresses and tension of the day, and loosened the knots in her muscles, made this a highlight. "Aaaah," she sighed as the warm water trickled over her face. The hot water against the cold skin made her shiver. The water crawled over her scalp and ran down the curves of her shoulders, hips, thighs, and down the drain with all the bodily excretions from the work she'd done that day. Clean never felt so good.

"MARINETTE!!!" Tikki came careening through the shower curtain to stare her charge in the face, panicked.

"Gosh dang it. Really?" she placed her hands over her face in resignation. This shower would be continued. "Spots o--"

"NO!" she shrieked, "Not that! Your mom is brewing a pot of coffee."

Marinette sighed. Her mother had been smuggling coffee for weeks now. Marinette would conveniently 'show up' and confiscate her first cup as she was half way through it. She couldn't really tell her mother how her coffee 'spidey-sense' worked, but her mother had begun to reserve a special 'don't touch my coffee' glare for her as of late. The doctor had specifically told Sabine 'no coffee' because her blood pressure was higher than it should be.

Marinette threw her robe on and pranced down the stairs, fixing an innocently oblivious smile to her face, and a look of disbelief and surprise when her mother turned to see her standing there. The defeated sigh that reached Marinette's ears was laughable. She bit her lip to keep from chuckling. "I thought I smelled coffee." She snuck up behind her mother, who was quickly gulping the hot liquid, and wrapped her hand around the cup, "Thank you! I'll finish that."

"You were supposed to be taking a shower," Sabine glared accusingly as her daughter absconded with her coffee cup.

"And you're not supposed to drink coffee," Marinette returned the glare, but with no heat behind it.

Sabine caught the mirth and clicked her tongue, "Touche. You caught me. I swear, honey, you are the epitome of 'party pooper.' You used to be so fun!"

"I am fun!!!" Marinette shrieked in protest. "You have high blood pressure. I'm just looking out for mon petit chou." She poked her mother's abdomen gently, "Can't have little bit arriving early."

"Oh, 'Little Bit' will be fine," Sabine smirked. Marinette had taken to calling the baby all variants of pet names. Lately, cream puff, puff, petit chou were favorites along with little bit. Sabine was pretty sure this time little bit would stick. Bean, squish, biddy, and newb and all lost favor.

"Let's just consider this making coffee, out of the goodness of your heart, for your devoted and loving daughter," Marinette batted her eyelashes at her mother who proceeded to burst into laughter.

"Very well," Sabine sighed, "You can't be here to catch me all the time."

"No, I will have to rely on papa to be there in my absence," she smiled sweetly.

Her mother shot her another withering glare, "If I didn't love the two of you I'd share some choice words--"

"MAMAN!" Marinette gasped mock scandalized, "You wouldn't."

Sabine snickered, "I'd tell you two to buzz off and leave me to enjoy one blasted cup of coffee. That's all I ask. Let me finish just one dad-blamed cup of coffee."

"Little bit's not born yet. You can say damned."

"I'm practicing," her mother smirked and pointed in her direction, "And so should you, missy."

* * *

The next morning, Adrien was sitting at his desk staring at the schedule Nathalie had printed out. Somehow, Marinette had managed to persuade Nathalie to convince his father into allowing him to partake in the 'family experience.' That's what it said in his schedule.

Pretty sure, Adrien was the only teenage boy in all of France who would get teary eyed and speechless over being given permission to help his friend's family as they were prepping to welcome a new baby. His hand had found it's way to his lips to hide his dazed smile. He was going to step into an experience he knew nothing about and he was flipping excited! Alya and Nino had siblings so they had done this before. This would be new for him and Marinette.

 _Marinette._ He still thought back to that day she offered to allow him to partake. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, or excited, humbled more than anything. He was also shocked beyond reason. This quiet girl that sat behind him, who only recently got to the point of being able to carry on a conversation in his presence, was inviting him to be a part of her family. Sure, it wasn't like she saw it that way, but that's what he wanted to believe. He didn't want to see it any other way if they'd just let him pretend while he was there for a while.

The first block was this afternoon and he was excited. He didn't know what they were going to do, but he couldn't wait regardless. They could have him working in the bakery for all he cared.

The car was waiting as he bounded down the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder. Might as well take some homework with him in case he and Marinette had some spare time to study, right?

He stepped out of the sedan onto the concrete in front of the bakery. Just the smell was homey. The building was quaint and really close to school. Off to the side, Tom Dupain was sweeping the walkway.

"Adrien!" he boomed, "You made it! Go on up. Sabine's in the living room. Marinette's working the register, but she'll be heading up in a moment once I'm done here."

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain."

"It's Tom to you," he smiled, "You're part of the family now, I hear. Sabine and I are calling you the pretend boyfriend. Hope you don't mind. We just enjoy in teasing Marinette, as it is our parenting prerogative. You understand?"

"No, no, I get it," he chuckled, "I'm game! Pretend boyfriend. Got it." He gave a thumbs up and winked.

"OH YES!!" Tom laughed and walked up to him. He held a hand up for a high five, "You don't mind a little participation?"

Adrien smirked, "Absolutely not." In fact, he found Marinette's blush rather endearing, adorable even, and now he knew he wasn't the only one. Apparently, her parents liked to watch her squirm a little. He'd love to help out.

"Wonderful!" Tom grinned. As Adrien entered the shop he chuckled mischievously to himself. He wanted to feel guilty, for his ulterior motives, but he and Sabine knew they would be good for each other; meddling parents. Nothing wrong with giving a little push, right?

Tom Dupain 1, Adrien 'Oblivous' Agreste 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug rendezvous...when I get back in Sept. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien stepped into the bakery and was met with the view of Marinette from the side. She was leaning in to one of the displays to stock it. Normally, Adrien wouldn't mess with her, but hearing her dad out front made him think that maybe he should get into the habit.

He tip-toed up behind her, moving as silently as his alter-ego, and leaned down behind her. With his thumbs and forefingers he reached out and pinched her sides, "Gotcha!"

She shrieked and jumped into the air. Luckily, thanks to his cat like reflexes, Adrien caught both the tongs that she'd thrown into the air and the almost-empty tray of pastries.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped as her chest heaved with the struggle to breathe normally, "A-Adrien?! You scared me."

He bit his lip and looked embarrassed, "Sorry."

She waved her hand and her face heated up. Marinette was thoroughly frightened at the time, but immediately realized he'd just pinched her sides. Adrien had touched her. Tickled her. He was  _playful; flirty_ , even. "I-it's okay."

"Are you about done?" he grinned handing her back the tongs and tray.

"Sure, yeah. I guess. Go. You can go. Upstairs. Want, or not. If you want."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. Mari hadn't been this flustered around him in a long time. "I can wait for you, if you want."

"No, no, go ahead," she shook her head. The blush had disappeared now and she was speaking calmly.

Adrien was tempted to mess with her again just to bring it back, but he decided against it. "All right. I'll see you in a minute."

She nodded and managed to stop her hands from shaking. The adrenaline rush was insane.

"Did you see Adrien?" her dad was walking in the front door, a self-satisfied smirk resting across his features.

"Yes," she glared, "I did."

"Don't look at me," he held his hands up defensively and chuckled, "What did he do?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can guess, papa," she smirked. 

"Well, you go on up and see if you can help your _friend_ get settled in. Your mother will eat him alive."

Marinette rubbed her finger tips gently across her forehead, "I suppose I should." She blushed shyly, "Thank you."

* * *

When Marinette arrived upstairs her mother had out the photo album.

"Oh, maman, NO! Can you not?!" she scurried over to the couch and snatched the book out of her mother and Adrien's shared grasp. "Not on the first day."

Adrien smiled, "I never would have pegged you as a nudist."

Marinette rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I was a child."

"She never quite outgrew it, though," Sabine winked. Marinette whimpered melodramatically before burying her now rosy face in the album.

"You are alone for like five minutes," she groaned from behind the book and dropped it to peek over, "I can't trust you with my friends...ever."

Suddenly, she glanced around. Something was wrong. Adrien had been sitting next to her mother on the couch, right? Where'd he g--

"OH!!!" Marinette jumped. Two hands gently dropped onto her shoulders and the thumbs were gently massaging the back of her neck.

"No worries, Marinette," he leaned in to whisper, "I won't tell."

She gulped.

"Well, kids, looks like my fun is done...for now," she lumbered herself up out of the couch and made her way over to the teens. Adrien's hands dropped down to his sides and he blushed. "Adrien, honey, I do hope you become comfortable here. Just think of our home as your home from now on."

"Yes, Madame Cheng."

"Marinette, dear," she smiled and nodded gently before walking towards the kitchen, "What would you like for lunch? I'll have to start something soon."

"Here, maman, let me," Marinette hurried away from Adrien to her mother in the kitchen. A little space would do her some good; like make it so she could breathe and think and things like that. You know, important stuff. "You don't need to be standing in the kitchen. I can do it."

"Oh, and me," Adrien hurried after her.

_Oh for the love of..._

"You don't have to," Marinette mumbled shyly.

He smiled genuinely, "I know. I just thought that this was part of that whole 'family experience.' Isn't it?" His smile faltered for a second. "I really don't know anything about this," he gestured to the kitchen around him, "I mean, I've had people doing stuff for me my whole life. I feel kind of at a loss here."

Marinette nodded sadly. She'd completely forgotten about how different Adrien's life was at home and what he didn't know. Sometimes, more now than before, she forgot he was a wealthy celebrity and was thankful. She was instantly aware of how self-conscious he was and could completely understand. No wonder he always held back and observed at school functions or at friend's houses; he didn't know what to do. It was something she'd completely overlooked and felt sheepish for it. Not that she felt sorry for Adrien, because that's not really what it was, but she did feel obligated to help him experience life on her side of things to make him more comfortable. This would be an actual education for him, after all.

"Well, um, you can help if you want," she flashed a small smile and turned away to wash her hands at the sink.

"I want," he crooned as he sidled up alongside her and clapped his hands, "So...what do I do?"

They spent the next ten minutes going over what all the kitchen appliances, utensils, and dishes were called. Adrien seemed like a kid in a candy store; his eyes were the size of saucers as each item became more familiar to him. Marinette felt her heart swelling at how genuinely invested he was and how the interest would just lead to more curiosity. She'd never seen this side of Adrien before and it was a door opened that she never wanted to close again. There was a light there that she'd never witnessed and, for a second, she wondered just how many people had been privileged to such an experience. She had a feeling she was on a very short list which made her feel honored and warmed.

Eventually, she brought out the ingredients for their lunch; time was still ticking.

"We're going to do something really simple," she smiled, "I want you to do the cooking. I'm just going to instruct you on what to do."

"What am I making?" he asked excitedly.

"I was thinking...onion soup."

"Onion soup?" Adrien looked at her nervously, "Do you think I can do that? I mean, I can't even make a sandwich. I'm not so sure--"

"Yes, Adrien," she pulled up a pot and dropped it unceremoniously onto the cook-top loudly. In the distance she heard her mother squeal and chastise 'Marinette!' before breaking into quiet chuckles. "Oops."

"I'm still not sure."

"Scaredy cat!" she pointed her finger at him and tapped his nose. Their eyes locked and momentarily time stood still. For some reason or another, everything in that moment felt familiar and they couldn't shake the sense of deja vu. At the same time, they shook themselves away with nervous chuckles. "You can do this," she insisted.

Marinette reached over the counter and pulled an onion from a bowl, "Here you go!"

Adrien stared at it with a blank look on his face, "What am I supposed to do with this."

"It's an onion. We're making onion soup."

He stared blankly some more.

She immediately felt like scum because _of course_ he'd never peeled an onion before and she couldn't just expect him to jump right in. Her hands gingerly reached out and she slid her fingers over the top of the onion in his hands. Their fingers brushed against each other, and they stilled, before she began to pull away the skin from the flesh beneath. "Like this."

"Like this," he whispered as he took the skin from between her thumb and forefinger and began to pull it back some more. Both of their hands nestled against each other.

Her breath caught. Never had she anticipated peeling an onion to be an erotic experience. In fact, never had it even come close, and yet, here she was about to lose her mind.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded softly and smiled, "Perfect."

Adrien finished peeling three onions before he turned to her with a smile, "Every time I see, or smell, or taste an onion I'm going to think of you. You know that, right?"

Marinette blushed, "No." Then she grinned, "That's a lot."

"I know," he chuckled, then whispered to himself, "Par for the course." _Lately, anyway._

"I need you to sautee the onions in the butter with this garlic," she produced a couple cloves of garlic, "Also peeled and minced." He just stared at her blankly. "Um, melt the butter on low. Chop the onions into small pieces and throw them in. Then peel the garlic, like you did the onions, and cut them into teeny-tiny little pieces OR smash them with the back of a spoon and then chop them into tiny pieces because that makes it easier. I'm ramlbling, I'm sorry, go ahead."

She finally looked at Adrien and was met with a silly smile, borderline adoration, as he absorbed every little bit she wanted to share with him.

"I'll do my best."

"Right!" she nodded, "I'll go get the broth."

Forty-five minutes, one stove fire, and...as of two seconds ago, a couple burnt fingers later, soup was done.

"Here, let me," Marinette reached out to retrieve Adrien's hand in her own and carefully avoided his burnt fingers. His hand had slipped off of the pot holder as he'd tried to pour the soup into the tureen. There was a hiss of pain, which he'd tried to hide behind his back in embarrassment, but Marinette could tell what had happened. She was clumsy so this used to happen to her all the time.

"It's not bad," he bit his lower lip as she held his fingers under cold water.

"Liar," she sighed and shook her head, "It _is_ bad. They're going to blister. I don't think you'll be able to use this hand for a couple weeks."

"Oh darn," he chuckled with impish glee, "I just wish I knew someone who took deliciously detailed notations...oh, wait." He turned to Marinette with a smirk.

"Whoa, now, hold on, Buster. You won't be able to take notes. I can help with that, sure, but you also can't play piano, play video games, or," she gulped, "do other things."

"Other things?" his eyebrows rose upwards.

"Uh, you know, _things_." Marinette's face felt like it could erupt into flames at any moment; even more so with how Adrien kept staring obliviously. "Oh, never mind." She waved her hand exasperatedly and sighed, "You'll figure it out."

"Nothing you could help me with?"

She thought he'd been oblivious, at first, until she saw his eyebrows waggle and she gasped. Marinette's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Her hand swept outwards to bop the top of his head, "Adrien Agreste!!" she exclaimed both scandalized and instantly flustered, "Here I thought you were some innocent and you've just been trying to make me feel like some harlot."

"Never," he bit the side of his lip to keep from laughing, "I just thought, surely, you weren't suggesting what I thought you were suggesting." He cleared his throat audibly, "I suppose I was wrong. So, so wrong."

She growled, "Ugh. I'm going to my room to disappear. Maybe I'll reappear once the soup is cool enough to eat."

As she began to trudge off a couple strong arms caught her around the middle, "Oh, no, Mari, don't go. I promise I'll behave. I will."

Marinette couldn't breathe. She glanced down to see Adrien's arms clasped firmly just beneath her chest and her mind wandered. It felt really nice to be held by him. It was like his arms belonged there. No other thoughts could process.

"What do you say?" he gave a firm squeeze as if to punctuate his inquiry.

She glanced at his red, swollen fingers.

"Fine," she sighed, "If you put ice on those fingers. They look really red and angry."

"Oh, don't mind me!" Sabine exclaimed as she glided across the floor towards the kitchen where Adrien currently had Marinette held in a tight embrace. His arms dropped and his hand went up to massage his neck nervously. His fingers contacted his skin and he winced.

She felt the absence of his arms instantly as he let her go to look at his fingers. They were pretty red and with a large white blister forming. "So?" she prompted.

"Deal," he grinned and trotted off to the freezer to grab a couple ice cubes. He wrapped them in a dish rag Marinette provided and sat down at the table.

* * *

Lunch was delicious, and Adrien ate up all the praise. He sat back patting his stomach.

"I think I have a food baby," he mumbled happily.

Marinette giggled, "You ate all that soup and still have nothing to show for it. You must have a hollow leg or something."

"No," he smirked, "I have a sadistic personal trainer. I think he enjoys pain and making me sweat."

"I'm sure," she nodded, "I could use a personal trainer. I think I've put on sympathy weight thanks to maman." She glanced over to Sabine who was happily eating her fourth bowl of soup and half a baguette.

"Hmm?" her eyes perked up and she gulped, "I'm sorry, honey, but I have a healthy appetite now."

"You didn't eat for the first couple months and now I'm afraid for my safety!" Marinette exclaimed with a grin.

"Well," Sabine shrugged, "I do enjoy food and this baby needs to eat, too."

"Yes, well, now I'm eating for two and there's only one of me," Marinette grumbled.

"Hey! I bet you could come work out with me," Adrien winked at Tom, "My trainer wouldn't mind another person to terrorize and I would have someone to suffer with."

"Uh..." Marinette glanced between him, and her mischievously smiling parents, before continuing, "I don't know. I have to help out here and with school..."

"She'd love to," Tom perked up, "I can hire someone to help out downstairs. I've been meaning to hire an extra hand for a while now. Sabine is feeling more energetic and down more often, too. Your health should be a priority, Mari."

How does she argue with that?

"Oh-okay, um, sure."

"I'll have Arthur pick you up at seven on Saturdays and you can just catch a ride with me after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Marinette's face was surely the color of a beet by now. For some reason she felt like she'd just walked into a trap.

"So, Sabine," Adrien broke into her thoughts, "What were the first three months like? I'm sure I'll have to give a report, as to what all I learned today, to my father later."

"The first inclination I was pregnant was my appetite was gone and I felt nauseous all the time. At first, I thought I caught a bug."

Marinette choked on the gulp of water she'd just taken and spluttered. The faces at the table all turned her direction.

"Swallow THEN breathe, mon petite chou," Tom chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, I'll try," she gasped.

Sabine continued, "I became really tired, I couldn't stay awake, and I just knew. I did that with Marinette, too. One test confirmed it and I've been coasting on the high ever since."

"You wanted another one?" Adrien asked as he glanced confused from Tom to Sabine and back again.

"Oh, yes," Sabine exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Tom boomed, "We always wanted a house full of children."

"Then...why?"

"We were only blessed with one," Tom smiled sadly, "Until this little miracle."

Adrien glanced over to Marinette and back to her parents, "I really appreciate you letting me be a part of it."

"No problem, honey," Sabine cooed, "I can see how much you are absorbing it all, Adrien. Marinette is lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm the lucky one," he pressed his hand to his chest and leaned back. There was a crack of emotion in his voice that he cleared away, "I mean, I haven't always had friends, really, so Marinette's generosity is a bit overwhelming."

Marinette blushed, "I'm happy to share."

* * *

That evening, after a patrol, Ladybug landed next to Chat Noir on a bell tower of Notre Dame. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the side so she sat next to him as they so often did after they were done. It was a good time to give a report and a little friendly chit chat.

"My Lady," he greeted with a dashing smile.

"Evening, Chat," she waved. Ladybug held her hand over her mouth as a large yawn stretched open wide. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

Chat leaned closer and patted his shoulder, "If you need a place to rest your head, LB."

She grinned and nodded before leaning over to rest there, "Thanks."

Chat could hardly believe she actually accepted. "You must be tired."

"I am," she nodded. They sat there in silence for a moment before Ladybug's stomach gave a very unladylike rumble.

"Hungry, too?"

"I'm always hungry," she sighed, "Comes with the territory, I hear." She hadn't even realized she'd said that before it slipped past her lips. Even now, it wasn't as if it registered that the comment might be taken the wrong way. Chat just turned his head to gawk at her.

"My Lady? Would it be too forward of me to ask a personal question?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you pregnant?"

_And that's when I slapped him, your honor._

Ladybug sat up spluttering, "WHAT?! No, you silly cat." He sighed in relief. " _I'm not._ It wouldn't even be possible. What would make you ask something like that?"

Truth be told, Chat had that afternoon's conversation with Sabine still running through his head. Her being tired and hungry just tied all of those coincidences together so it wasn't much of a leap for him to make; or that's what he thought. He told himself it was a rational assumption. Although, right now, it looked like Ladybug was offended. "I'm sorry!" he immediately held his hands out, "I mean, you're tired and hungry. Then it comes with the territory? What do you mean by that?"

Ladybug relaxed then and sighed. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder and he relaxed, too. "No, Chat, I should be sorry for overreacting. I'm irritable when I'm this tired. No, no, I'm having sympathy hunger all the time. My m--someone close to me is pregnant."

"You started to say m--what? Who is pregnant?"

Her hand slammed into her forehead, "I didn't mean to say that, but if you really want to know it's my mother. My mom is pregnant."

"WHAT!?! No way!" What were the chances that Ladybug AND Marinette's moms would both be pregnant. He couldn't fathom it at all. Was it really that common to get pregnant in your forties these days? He'd seen the news stories, but he thought that was women who didn't have children and just waited. Perhaps he'd been wrong. It must be a much more common occurrence than he thought.

"Yes," she nodded, "I think it might be because of Tikki, my kwami."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," she sat up to gauge his reaction. She was suddenly afraid he'd know who she was by giving anything away, but that was irrational. A scoff escaped her lips at the ridiculousness of it. What were the odds he'd know her at all, honestly, and then also knowing her mom was pregnant? It wasn't like it was front page news or anything. "My parents tried for a while to have me. They have big hearts, Chat, and they tried to have a lot more, but it just never happened again, you know? Well, until now."

Chat felt like his world had jolted to a screeching halt. Ladybug had dropped her head back to his shoulder, but he couldn't help craning his neck to look down at her. _Marinette._ His eyes were sure to pop out of his head if he didn't blink soon. Marinette...was Ladybug. She had to be! What were the chances that a girl that looked just like Marinette, knew Marinette, and had a pregnant mother was NOT Marinette? No, no way. He knew. She had to be. What were the odds?

After the shock wore off he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled to himself. Just to verify his hunch he leaned closer to the top of her head and took a deep whiff of her hair.

"Did you just _sniff_ me?" she pulled back horrified.

He just stared at her with a dumb grin on his face. She smelled of warm vanilla and baked bread. Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. " **Yep!** " he admitted exuberantly and without apology.

"That's weird, Chat. Smelling people is not normal." Her lips still managed to twitch with humor.

"Yes, but you smell so delicious, My Lady. You smell almost good enough to eat."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, I guess I need to be heading home. I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Sure," he nodded. _Before, likely._

"Have a good night."

"Sweet dreams, My Lady."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're hitting the gym.
> 
> (This was the following week after the last chapter.)

Marinette and Adrien had been spending a lot of time together for the past week, naturally. Adrien found himself over at Marinette's house in most of his spare time. Not only was it parent approved, but he felt at home there.

She wasn't aware that her stutter was gone. It just sort of disappeared over time. Nino and Alya had different views about this little development. Nino, not a fan, but Alya was all for it. In fact, Marinette walked directly up to Adrien now before school like it was a normal thing for her to do.

Nino wanted his friend back. He just wanted to have their 'boy time' one-on-one gaming sessions, but now Marinette got an invite. He wanted time to sit and chat about girls, but Marinette was there to 'offer extra advice.' It just wasn't the same. He missed his friend. Although, truth be told, he and Alya's relationship had improved, so he wasn't complaining...yet.

Alya was almost sure Marinette was over her crush. She could talk to Adrien, they joked, played, occasionally touched, and it all went off without a hitch. In fact, Alya was sure Marinette's becoming friends with Adrien was the best thing to happen to them both. She could see a different person in Adrien, which only made her even more convinced that they were good for each other. Instead of Marinette gushing over the 'dreamy' Adrien, their conversations consisted of what they had in common and what they did together. It was pretty straight forward and _normal._

Marinette, however, was still a little nervous around him and often flustered. Although, being around him was making it all a lot easier.

* * *

Adrien waited in his town car for Marinette to come out of the school. He'd been waiting a while. He glanced down at his watch and gave her two more minutes to show up before he went searching for her. Her parents had assured him that she'd go with him today to the gym. That morning he'd even mentioned it a few times in passing, discreetly of course, so she knew he expected her to be there.

_After he arrived at school and met her in front of the building..._

_"Morning, Marinette," he grinned as he strolled boldly up to her, "I guess I'm picking you up later."_

_Then later around lunch time..._

_"Eat up, Marinette. You'll need plenty of protein to sustain you later,"_ _he added an arm flex for good measure._

_Between history and lit..._

_"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to see you sweat," he grinned before tucking his lips between his teeth to keep from laughing at her face._

_During the last break of the day..._

_"So, you and me, pumping this afternoon," he winked and she looked like she had swallowed her tongue._

Now he sat, alone, in a car, waiting for a girl he'd flustered all day to show up. Although, now he was wondering if he'd perhaps been a little too bold today. It wasn't fair to be so gung-ho about this weight lifting thing. Maybe she wasn't as into it as he was. Maybe she wasn't as in to him. Oh, no. He couldn't bear it if she couldn't stand him. He'd been having so much fun with her lately. Suddenly, he feared that maybe after she got to know him she didn't like him anymore. Had he lost a friend because he drove her crazy? No, no, no.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the car door open. Marinette took a deep breath, "Ready?"

She glanced over at Adrien. He looked dismal. It was like someone had kicked his puppy or something and she couldn't figure out what had gotten him so down in the dumps. There had to be a reason and she was going to find out. He just stared at her, blankly, and blinked. Then, he beamed brilliantly at her, as if someone who had been told the sun wasn't going to shine anymore saw it peeking up over the horizon. It was a sight to see. There was a hope that just swelled out of him as he lunged across the car and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

It was when she stiffened slightly at his touch that he pulled away. He forgot, he wasn't Chat Noir and she wasn't Ladybug. "Oh, uh," he cleared his throat nervously, "Sorry. I just..." he sniffed and wiped at his nose, "I wasn't sure you were going to show up."

Marinette nodded shyly as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She didn't know this meant so much to him.

"Yeah, I had to stay after and work out something with the librarian." Read 'couldn't check out a book she needed for a class because she owed late fees and didn't have any money on her.' She texted Alya who came and spotted her two euros for the fee.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marinette groaned as she dropped to her knees in a sweating, panting heap of a girl. "I'm going to die."

"Quit being such a drama queen," Adrien grinned at his personal trainer, Antoine, and winked at Marinette. "I wasn't kidding, eh, goddess?" Marinette did not react to this nickname as it had been about the last of a dozen he'd tried thus far; bluebell, sugar, beautiful, Mariboo, sweet thing, cream puff, lovely, honey, toots, voluptuous, etc. Many stretches, but fun, regardless. She did blush furiously with a couple in the beginning, and he may have tried to get that rosy coloring back with a couple, but lately they'd all been bouncing off of her. He was a little afraid she was getting used to him

Adrien was attempting to find a new nickname that fit besides princess, since he couldn't really use that one without giving himself away. It was so _fitting_ , though, that he was having trouble. Finally, he thought of one. It was going to be the one he used next. Gorgeous. Marinette was, in all sense of the word, gorgeous.

"Don't...give me...any crap," she held her finger up as she tried to regain control of her breathing. "Who are you? Satan?" She glanced up at his trainer who smirked.

"Thirty more seconds and then we're moving on to some stabilizers."

"Oh, hell," she groaned and flopped back on the mat.

Adrien walked over and stared down at her, "You okay there, gorgeous? Need a hand?"

Marinette did blush when he called her gorgeous, but still managed to shoo him away, "No, no, I'm good. You go ahead. I might get up. Maybe. Or not ever."

He chuckled and knelt down next to her, "Come on, sweet cheeks, don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?"

"Perhaps," she sighed, "I'm just done working out. How you convinced my parents into this crazy masochistic idea I don't even have a clue, but I'm not ever doing it again. Not ever. No way. I get enough exercise that I don't need this. I'm in hell."

He chuckled, and wiped a sweaty piece of hair out of the way. Little strands were stuck to her clammy skin. "Oh, you don't mean that. Just think of all this time we get to spend together."

She lifted her arm to cover her eyes, "I'm just going to not look at you and maybe you'll go away."

"Hey!" he whined and poked her in the side, "I was really enjoying our time, thank you very much. It's nice having someone else around."

She grasped blindly towards his face before her fingers came into contact with his hair and she ruffled it with her fingertips, "You are such a sweet little sunshine. Now go away so I can die."

He sighed and tapped her thigh, "Come on, Marinette. We have to move on. It's been too long already."

"Can't you see I'm dying? Let me die in peace."

He clapped his hands together and sighed, "You asked for it." He gathered her up underneath her arms and lifted her up over his head in one swift, smooth motion and carried her over to the other side of the gym. Marinette squeaked and squealed the entire way.

"Put me down," she grumbled, "Adrien!" He lifted her legs to freak her out. She screamed and fell down his back. She caught herself with both hands on his hips. Then she got a deliciously devious idea. "I warned you!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of his waist band and pulled upwards.

"EEEP!!" he exclaimed as his boxer-briefs rode upwards. "Aye-ya!" he winced as he deposited her on a bench and pouted at her, "You play dirty."

"You gave me no choice," she grinned.

"You're going to pay for that."

His personal trainer showed up to stand in front of them, menacingly. Oh yes, they were going to pay for wasting his time. He didn't like that at all. Adrien gulped.

Instead of their normal thirty second intervals between the on and off it was one minute on and thirty seconds off. Adrien held his kettle bells away from his body and grimaced as his shoulders screamed in pain. "AHH!" he whined as he got to the last of his fifth rep.

Marinette, on the other hand, didn't seem to find these nearly as difficult. Then again, those were the muscles she used a lot as Ladybug.

Then came the balance balls. They were hemispheres, inverted on the curve, and you stood on the flat part up top. She and Adrien clasped forearms and stood facing each other. They wrestled with each other to encourage use of their stabilizer muscles in their legs. Giggles and squeals erupted as they tried to force the other to step off. They hadn't even realized their five minute time was up until the trainer dropped his open hand between them and said, "That's enough."

The last exercise they did was standing on two long rollers. They were supposed to keep themselves standing upright and not slide. It was difficult when someone was constantly messing with the ends of the rollers.

"Okay," Marinette giggled at the end, "The stabilizers were fun."

Adrien was sitting on a bench next to her whining, "Owww, no, no, stabilizers are not fun. Those hurt me."

Marinette grinned, "You big baby."

"Better get used to it. You need all the practice you can get. Might as well practice with me," he winked, "Speaking of practice? How about you perfect that baby massage on my shoulders, doll. I'd appreciate it."

"Doll?"

"Angel? Gorgeous?" he glanced over at her and pouted, "For the love of all that is holy just please rub my shoulders."

Marinette blushed and snickered at the desperation in his voice. She walked over behind him and gently squeezed his right shoulder. He hissed before letting out a content, 'ahhh.' After she'd massaged them both, separately, she moved to massage them both at the same time. The lewd noises coming out of Adrien's mouth were enough to make her blush deepen a couple shades. She was just thankful he couldn't see it.

It was only when she felt him shiver that she was suddenly aware of the situation. This was still Adrien. _Adrien_ Adrien. Like Adrien Agreste, the boy she had been madly crazy for for the past couple years. It was like she was floating when she finally made that connection and had to keep her breathing under control. Her hands were massaging his bare, sweaty skin and he was making the most sinful sounds. Those moans leaving his lips were what did her in, she was sure. They'd been pretty touchy lately, but this...this wasn't fair. It was both heaven and torture.

Her trembling made him look up at her from beneath his golden lashes, "Hands cramping?"

"Uh, no," she shook her head vigorously.

He tilted his head down and dropped his hands on top of hers, "You can stop if you want to."

"I'm fine," she squeezed him reassuringly, "I just think my blood sugar is low or something."

Adrien shot up faster than she could blink. "Oh, yeah. That was stupid of me. I'm used to going without food, but you're probably starving. Come on." He reached back, grabbed her hand, and lead her down the hall towards a room marked 'VIP.'

"There's juices, snacks, and smoothies in here. Help yourself!" he scanned the card on his wrist and propped the door open for her.

Marinette sat down on one of the couches. She really was feeling dizzy, but she couldn't tell if it was from being in such close proximity or her sugar. Her sugar had been her excuse, but now she was starting to believe it. The whole room tilted as she reached out to take the strawberry banana smoothie from Adrien's outstretched hand.

"Whoa!" She blinked her eyes as they started to loll in her head.

Adrien reached out to catch Marinette just as she wobbled. "Hold on, Marinette, drink this. You'll feel better." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him so her head could drop to his shoulder. "Open."

She did as she was instructed and he slipped the straw in her mouth.

"Now suck," he instructed. Marinette took a long pull and got a mouth full of the delicious smoothie. "Good girl," Adrien chuckled nervously, "You scared me there for a second. Just keep drinking this."

Marinette did as she was told until the straw made the tell-tale 'empty' noise at the end.

"Wow," he pulled the cup away and stared into it, "That was quick. Do you want another one?"

Marinette's eyes were closed, but she shook her head.

"You feeling better?"

She didn't know if she was feeling better or not. Marinette had to close her eyes to try and pretend she wasn't lying against Adrien. She was still light headed, but not nearly as weak feeling. That was good, right? Her heart was still beating a mile a minute, though.

"Marinette?"

"I don't know," she whispered finally. Adrien's hand that was around her shoulder started gently kneading the flesh there.

"I didn't expect you to be so zapped," he smirked. He knew she was Ladybug and Ladybug could outpace him any day of the week. Well, apparently, Marinette could not.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning...and slacked at lunch," she confessed.

Adrien gasped in shock, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I'm shocked. That sounds like something I'd do. You knew we were working out today."

"Yeah."

"Next time eat first."

"Next time?"

He chuckled, "You're not getting out of this so easily. This was the most fun I've had working out. Ever."

"You want to torture me to make you feel better?" she mumbled with a snort.

He pouted back at her, "Hey, now. It wasn't torture and you know it. Next time we'll make it more fun. Whoever works harder, according to Antoine, wins."

"What does the winner get?" This was what she was most interested in.

"The other person loses their shirt for the next workout."

Marinette sat up, eyes wide, and squeaked, "What?!?"

"I'd lose the tank-top or you lose the t-shirt."

"Okay, so I'd be working out in a sports bra or you'll be bare chested."

"Exactly!" he grinned mischievously.

"What's in it for you?" she smirked.

Adrien scoffed and looked away bashfully, "I don't know how you do it. You put yourself down and mess with my emotions all at the same time. It's quite the feat, Mari."

"I was just curious," she shrugged.

He glared at her and scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me, Dupain-Cheng."

"What?!" He stood up and walked away just shaking his head. "What?!"

She came up behind him and he threw an arm around her shoulders, "You are unbelievable."

When he pressed the quick kiss against her temple she thought her knees would give out. It was a friendly gesture, and Adrien was the tactile sort, but it was completely unexpected. Marinette was shocked speechless.

Instead, she just stood there and watched as he used his one hand to deftly make himself a juice by throwing in prepackaged cups of carrots, spinach, and kale. His juice came out into his cup and he brought it up to his lips. "Aaah!" he said as he drank a big gulp. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Here, try some."

He thrust the cup into her face and she tasted it. They were sharing drinks now? Marinette really needed to get home and reassess everything in her life up to this point. She felt like she was in the twilight zone. Did they start dating and she just didn't know it? What was going on? He was acting all overly-friendly with her. Not that she minded, but it was just bizarre.

"Not bad," she managed to force out between her brain fog and the need to appear normal. Autopilot is what she had named this part of her self-preservation consciousness that took over every time she needed to tag out.

"Want me to make you one?"

"No, thanks," she shook her head, "The smoothie was plenty."

Adrien lead her back to the couch, his arm still draped across her shoulders, and pulled them both down to sitting on the couch. He gently encouraged her to lean against him while he finished his juice. "I had fun today. Thanks for _hanging_ out with me."

Marinette thought back to the pull-ups and groaned. "Did you just make a pun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckled to himself. "Did you just recognize a pun? If so, that's on you, not me."

Marinette turned her face to bury it in his shoulder. "I'm a failure at life," she mumbled.

He laughed and patted her head, "There there. We can't all have a great sense of humor like you."

"Ha!" she blasted, "Don't make me hurt you."

"You would, too," he snickered.

Marinette, in a move of complete boldness, feeling a strange comfort in this type of teasing banter, reached out and pinched Adrien's side. He hooted and about came off of the bench in his surprise.

"Whoa, hey, now. Don't do that."

"Ticklish?"

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Obviously," he leaned back to glare at her, "You're going to use that against me, aren't you?"

"I might."

At that point, Adrien realized that the predator could easily become prey, and he had to be very careful with how he decided to proceed with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had found one of his weaknesses.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday was winding down. Adrien let his friends know he had a free weekend, finally. It was the first one in a few weeks. On Sunday he was going to do brunch at Marinette's, with her parents, but that was all he had going on. Nino thought it was the perfect opportunity to plan some much needed bro time.

"Alya," he hissed, trying to get her attention discreetly. "Pssst!"

"What?!" she leaned forward, "Why are we whispering."

The bell hadn't even rung. They didn't have to be quiet.

"I don't want you know sunshine and you know squeak hearing."

"Sunshine and squeak?!" Alya laughed happily, "That's so cute." She glanced over at her friends who were absorbed in their own animated conversation.

"Hush and listen. I was just thinking, you and Marinette haven't had a lot of 'girl time' lately and I was thinking this weekend would be the perfect opportunity for you guys to hang out. I know Adrien's been hogging a lot of her time and--"

"You want time to have Adrien to yourself," she smirked.

Nino shrugged, "Don't get me wrong. I love having Marinette around. It's just...not the same, you know?"

"Could you elaborate?"

"There's some stuff I'd like to talk to him about. Guy stuff. Things I don't want to talk about in front of Marinette, but she's always there."

Alya clicked her tongue and nodded her head, "Okay. I'll see what I can do." She leaned forward and grabbed his chin to wobble his face gently, "Just for you!"

He broke into a grin, "Thanks, Al. You're the best girlfriend ever."

She leaned forward, pecked his cheek, and nodded, "And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

After school, Marinette was walking next to Adrien towards his town car. Alya had to get her friend to herself and quick.

"Hey, Marinette! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Alya, what is it?"

"Privately?" she grinned apologetically at Adrien, "No offense, Adrien, it's girl stuff."

"No, that's fine. I understand." He reached out and poked Marinette in the ribs, "See ya later!"

She squeaked and giggled, "Yeah, see you later, Adrien." Marinette followed Alya away from the car and turned to face her. "What did you want to ask?"

"Girl, we need a girl's day." Marinette's brows furrowed in confusion. "Marinette, you know you've been hanging out with Adrien an awful lot and I think it would be good for us to spend some time just hanging out like we used to." Alya new Marinette wasn't buying it. Alya was the one who insisted on 'the more the merrier' mentality that brought the four of them together.

Marinette's eyes widened as a realization hit before her eyes narrowed, "Nino asked you to do this, didn't he?"

Alya bit her lip and nodded once. Then she groaned, "But, girl, you gotta understand he misses his alone time. For the longest time it was he and Adrien hanging out, just them, and now it's like he has to share all the time."

"I get that," Marinette nodded minutely, "I do. I kind of miss my girl time with you, so I really get it."

"Aww," Alya grinned, "I missed you, too. Although, the quality time Nino and I have been getting...whew, let's just say I'm not complaining."

"I don't want to know about your extracurricular boudoir activities, Alya," Marinette stuck her fingers in her ears and hummed loudly. "Not listening, la di da di da..."

Alya grabbed her wrist, "Fine, fine, I won't go into details. You know, if you and Adrien would start putting some of that high quality alone time you guys seem to have so much of these days, to good use, we'd have something to discuss and this wouldn't be such a one-sided conversation." Alya waggled her eyebrows and Marinette blushed.

"It's not like that. Really. He's just really nice."

" _Nice._ Sure is. Mm-hmm. There's not a piece on that boy that ain't nice," she grinned, "I'm just saying you should put those fine parts to use and maybe let him get a little something on the side while you're at it."

"Let's go shopping..." Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and yanked her in the direction of the bus.

* * *

Tom and Sabine were busying themselves around the house. The bakery was slow from about 2:00 to 4:00 in the afternoons. It was the perfect time for them to go upstairs and grab something to eat.

"I'm going to go check the mail and I'm sure I'll catch up to you directly," he snickered at Sabine slowly climbing up the stairs. Her older body wasn't as prepared for a pregnancy as it once was in her youth. She moved at a much slower pace.

"That was awful, Tom," she grumbled in response to her husbands attempt at humor. He might as well have called her a snail.

"I'll race you," he grinned as he bolted out the side door towards their mailbox. He pulled out the few envelopes that were nestled in there along with a flier. He glanced over them; school function flier for Marinette, bill, bill...Tom's eyes widened and his face broke into a smile as he pulled the last letter out. He went bounding in to the house, "Sabine! Sabine! Mir-i-dai!!!" He was shouting now as he climbed the stairs after her. (Mir-i-dai=my mother)

She quite literally had barely beat him into the kitchen before he came running in behind her. She spun on him, eyes wide, "Ah, wonderful! And what does Mere Gina have to say?"

As if by magic, there was a rustling from behind Tom. In the open door stood an older woman with gray hair, but she looked far too spry for her age and her eyes twinkled with mischief, " _Purri Dai_ Gina was merely preparing her entrance. Come here, mir chav!" (Purri dai=grandma, mir chav=my son) She pulled back after giving him a hug, "It has been too long." Her smaller size belied her strength as she gave Tom a crushing hug.

"How are you, mom," he smiled down at her and she smiled.

She sat at table and tapped her knee, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. I have been traveling and visiting the familia. They are all going to be thrilled to hear about you so don't hold back on any details; like why you called me here, chavo." His mother's eyes twinkled in the knowing way they always did.

"Sabine and I have some news," he walked over to where Sabine was standing next to the counter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They both beamed at his mother excitedly, "We're going to have another baby."

Gina's composure flickered momentarily. It was both in curiosity and surprise. It was only for a split second before she grinned back at them, "That is wonderful news!! Wonderful, wonderful. Congratulations!" She stood up to hug them both. Then she glanced about as if she had just realized something was missing, "And where is Marinette? Is she home? I'd love to see my granddaughter. I'm sure she is blossoming into a beautiful young lady." The last time she'd seen her was a couple years ago at her birthday party.

"She is out with her friend for the afternoon."

Gina hadn't seen Marinette since she was fourteen. She'd gone years before that, and it was too long to go without seeing your grandchild in her mind, so she'd planned another visit soon after. It wasn't like they hadn't tried to get together before the last time, but things just never panned out. This time was different. 

"I'll send her a text and tell her you're here!" Tom grinned and pulled out his cell phone.

Gina rolled her eyes. She could get behind cordless phones, she could get behind laptop computers, she could get behind those motorized standing contraptions, but she really couldn't get behind cell phones and tablet devices. They were like leashes. She was sure they were poisoning society in a way that was irreversible. She hadn't been too big on the internet when it was made available to the public, either. No, she was definitely not a fan.

You might ask...is that a principles thing? Hell no. It's a 'she likes things to stay simple and enjoy life in the moment' thing. Yet, society decided her opinion was not necessary or appreciated. Instead, she protested by pouring her efforts into the good old letter writing and email delivery systems. So far, she had managed just fine. Pervasive stereotypes aside, she had a motorized vardo, for living in, and a motorcycle for travel, thank you very much. Now she traveled all over the world. These days she was doing her own thing and it was grand! Which brought her here.

"When is this little bundle to arrive?" Gina asked.

Sabine sat down to have a little chat with her mother-in-law. The count down was on.

* * *

Adrien sat cross legged on his couch, the gaming controller in his lap, as he waited for Nino to come back with drinks.

"Hey, man, I didn't know what you wanted so I just came back with a few things; pepsi, sprite, mr. pibb. Any idea?"

"Can you tell I prefer pepsi?" Adrien chuckled. He sat there quietly, kind of awkwardly, staring at the boot up screen for their game. "Uh, Nino, do you have a problem with Marinette?"

Nino paled, "What, no?! What makes you think I have a problem with Marinette? I love Marinette. She's awesome." He stared down at his shoes guiltily as Adrien just sat there silently. "Okay, can I be honest here? I asked Alya to take Marinette shopping today so we could have some guy time. I missed just hanging out with you, you know?"

Adrien smirked, "Guy time? You make that sound like Marinette is different or something."

Nino grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Adrien asked with a chuckle, "I can't understand Nino mumblese."

Nino huffed, "She is different."

"How so?" Adrien wondered aloud.

"Well, she's a girl," Nino started. Then he sat for a second and came up empty, "And that's all I have."

"So because she's a girl she can't hang out with the guys? I don't get it, Nino. I really don't. I understand if you want to just hang out with me, because you want some one-on-one time, but I don't see why her being a girl has anything to do with it." And he really didn't. Sure, her anatomy was different, and she might not have as many hormonal urges as he did at this age, but otherwise, they were still people. He'd even had conversations at Marinette's parents' house about that and how they're different physiologically, but still very much the same. They just behave differently, but could learn to appreciate each other's natural tendencies if they were more aware of them.

"Okay," Nino nodded, "Sure. Let's just say I want some one-on-one then. I mean, girls are different, though, dude. You have to realize it."

"And you have to realize that girls don't understand guys only because we do this..." he gestured between them, "Make it a 'guy' thing. Marinette is teaching me how to sew. My dad knows how to sew, knit, crochet, tat, and all that, but I don't know of anyone who would say he's not a man."

Nino stood for a second in deep contemplation, "I guess you're right, but what if I say something they take the wrong way."

"Explain it," he shrugged.

"And if I have some _swelling_ when she's around?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Come on, Nino. You and I both know that's unavoidable." Because it is; especially as teens.

"Do the girls?" His eyebrow rose in curiosity. He couldn't see Marinette being in the know on this stuff, especially as far as Adrien was concerned.

"Yeah," Adrien nodded, "I mean, I was pretty noticeably in the same state the other day at Marinette's. They all noticed, and I felt awkward, until Marinette told me to not to be embarrassed about it because it was normal." They had even had a few conversations about it since. Her parents were really cool about talking about things in the open. He'd learned all kinds important things.

"Mari said that?" Nino asked incredulously.

"Sure did," he grinned. "And she's right. It's NORMAL!"

"So you wouldn't freak out if it happened around her again?"

"Uh, it's happened like a dozen times now," Adrien blushed. Of course it had. "I still got embarrassed at first, but I know that's all me. I don't really think much of it anymore. She's never done or said anything."

Nino grinned knowingly, "You were thinking about her when those happened, weren't you?"

Adrien squirmed and looked out the window, avoiding his friend's eyes, and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"THAT is what I'm talking about, man! We can't talk about this kind of stuff in front of the girls!"

"Well, not the girl we're talking about, that's rude. I can talk about it in front of Alya. I don't mind when Alya talks about you," he shrugged.

"Whoa! BRO! You can't just drop something like that on me and leave it. What did she say!?"

"Uh, no," Adrien shook his head, "Just like you can't tell Marinette that I like her, obviously so, I'm not telling you what Alya said about you. I'm not breaking her confidence."

"This is so not cool. You're my best bud. We don't keep secrets. Come on! Isn't there like a bro code or something here?"

Adrien glared, "I don't pledge allegiance to you because of a Y chromosome, Nino, so no. Not telling."

"You're unbelievable," Nino sighed and ran his hands down his face, "At least tell me it wasn't anything bad."

Adrien grinned, "No, nothing bad."

"WOO-HOO!!" Nino whooped, "Now let's play this game so I can kick your ass." He flopped down next to Adrien and hit 'start.'

* * *

"So tell me more about this boyfriend," Gina's eyes glittered as she listened to her son delve into his tale of mischief.

..."If all works out, like I think it might, they'll be dating for real before we know it."

"And you like this boy?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sabine chimed in, "He is the most delightful young man."

"And not bad looking, either," Tom added in, "I'm sure you've seen him before."

Marinette let herself in from the side door and started to walk into the house. She got just outside the door and heard her grandmother's voice. Stilling, and pressing her ear to the door, she listened intently. They were talking about someone and she had a good feeling she knew who.

Gina's eyesbrows furrowed as she thought about the implications of that statement. What did he mean by that? How could she have seen this young man? "Pardon?"

"He's the male model for Gabriel. There are billboards all over the city."

Gina set her tea down and coughed into her hand, "He's...delightful? Is he a gentleman?"

"Definitely," Tom nodded.

Gina appeared skeptical. "I have heard rumors of these model types."

"Adrien isn't like that. The gossip magazines publish what people want to read. He truly is a wonderful boy," Sabine insisted.

Marinette grinned and felt a warmth radiate up to her face. Her parents really liked Adrien. Over the past few months they'd become much closer and it was nice to hear how much they approved of him. It was something she made note to mention to Adrien as soon as she saw him next.

Gina shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her seat. Her tea was back in her hands and she appeared content, "I'm glad she found him then. Let's just hope they can appreciate each other to not let the other go."

"That's the plan," Tom winked, "He jumped right into the family, too, feet first. He's enthusiastic and helpful. We love having him over."

"We approve," Sabine grinned. "He fit in from the start."

Marinette eked the door open, "I'm home!" she called.

"HONEY!" Sabine stood and waddled over to the door, "Look who decided to drop in?"

"Nonna!" She rushed over to give her grandma a hug, "How are you?"

"Wonderful!" her grandma grinned, "I hear there is a young man in your life. Tell your nonna all about him."

* * *

"Bye, Nino! I had lots of fun today."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime!" Nino grinned, "And next time we'll have Marinette."

"Sure thing!" Adrien beamed at him. He couldn't wait to hang out with her again. His Lady, his Marinette.

"Bye, bud! See you on Monday."

Adrien walked into his house and pulled out his cell phone. There were two text messages. One was from Nathalie that said he had a shoot Monday afternoon and needed to get waxed on Sunday afternoon. Ouch. The other was from Marinette.

**Marinette to Adrien: Hey! How was your day hanging with Nino? I know you're coming over tomorrow morning, but my parents wanted me to invite you to supper if you can make it.**

He grinned at the text and typed a quick reply.

**Adrien to Marinette: I'd love to! I just have to run it by Nathalie and I'll let you know when I'm heading over.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't watched the La Befana episode yet where her grandma comes to visit. Although, I have this uncanny feeling, from the previews, that my idea of Tom's mom wasn't that far from the mark just from what I've gleaned from that and fan chatter.  
> **I did change her name from Vida to Gina. (Vida is similar.) Also, grandma to nonna.  
> I had this entire chapter finished except for name changes. Now I'm _really_ curious to see the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> STILL ACTIVE for those interested.


End file.
